


Barfly

by Danianha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Four words and two characters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danianha/pseuds/Danianha
Summary: Russians are always better :)





	

“Really?!”

“Is true” protested Pavel, “Magic was inwented by Russians”

“What about Merlin? He’s English…Welsh…something like that.”

“Was taught by Russians… _ewerybody_ knows that!”

“Hmph. Magic’s not really real anyway!”

“Sour beans Hikaru? There’s no magic in _your_ family?”

“Sour _grapes_ ”

“No grapes in Russia (is one of few drawbacks) and no magic in _your_ family does not mean no magic in mine.”

“So, tell me do _you_ do magic?”

Pavel looked around shiftily; they were ensconced in the very back of a somewhat nerdy bar called “One Anthropomorphic Android” and getting progressively less sober by imbibing a deceptively strong ‘light’ ale. Possibly the ‘light’ referred to the colour rather than the alcoholic content? Probably. There didn’t appear to be anyone else within earshot.

“The incomparable Sirius Black was my ancestor!” he whispered smugly, “Of course I have magic! Just…not wery much. Hence magnificent Star Fleet career!”

Sulu sputtered, “Even I’ve learnt about him. He was _English_ Pavel! He was one of the bad guys involved in some of those major bouts of terrorism in the 21 Century!”

“Nyet! Bad _family_ , good _Sirius_. He travelled abroad for health and seduced the beautiful Sage Talia Romanova who bore him talented daughter who married into magnificent Chekov family.” The smug look was back on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Next you’ll be telling me that the Black Widow was a family member too!”

“Well…”  


End file.
